


Duck, Duck, Dildo

by Grand Buzz (quodpersortem)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Heterosexual Liam, Liam is Very Hetero, Pegging, Rimming, Smut, always-a-girl zayn, girl Zayn, she pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Grand%20Buzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a straight boy scared of arse-play. His girlfriend Zayn decides to help him over that fear and rocks his world in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck, Duck, Dildo

“Get _out_.”

Liam is gritting his teeth, looking quite magnificently angry under the flush of his arousal.

It’s not unexpected whatsoever. When Zayn first met Liam, he’d been the kind of heterosexual guy who’s afraid to touch his own arse. He’s _definitely_ afraid of talking about arseplay, in any case.

Unless you count the moments where he gets to fuck Zayn’s arse, of course.

Because girls are _so_ different, and having pussy slick on your tongue makes everything straight, _right_.

Yeah, and there’s little Zayn likes more than pushing Liam a little over his boundaries.

And so, “Out of your arse? Or the room?”

“The _house_ ,” Liam moans—Zayn is pretty sure that he does, anyway. _Jackpot_.

“Alright.”

After washing her hands in the pub’s dirty little washroom, Zayn has a pint or two. She’s not worried.

As predicted, Liam comes in roughly two hours later, to apologise and take Zayn home and eat her out.

(There’s a reason why angry Liam doesn’t bother Zayn too much—his angry tongue fucking her pussy simply gives Zayn the best orgasms. All is fair in love and war, right?)

* * *

The thing is, Zayn is pretty sure that Liam would be into arseplay if he just gave Zayn a chance.

They have several conversations on the topic.

It all starts when they watch some porn that involves the lass pegging the lad—it’s Zayn’s choice, she still has her old harness somewhere, a couple of dildos to go with it. Louis was a lot more open to a lot of ideas than Liam has ever been.

Liam notices how wet she gets, so he asks, “Do you want to do— _that_ , to me?”

He’s awkwardly shifting in his spot, even more so when Zayn nods.

“Holes want to be filled, Leeyum.”

She uses the nickname deliberately, watching Liam tense at the joke and then relax at the mention of his nickname.

“I disagree.” Liam’s voice is clipped and he doesn’t want to look at Zayn.

“You mean to tell me,” Zayn says, climbing into Liam’s lap and shoving her wet cunt against Liam’s cock, “that you fucked my pussy, my arse and my mouth—and you think I didn’t enjoy it?”

Liam doesn’t respond, so Zayn pushes him a little more.

“While you know I begged for it,” she drops her voice as she whispers in Liam’s ear, until it’s low and sultry in the way it makes Liam’s cock twitch against her clit. “Because it gets me off _so good_ , God.”

“I don’t think it works like that for men,” Liam finally says, and he sounds legitimately scared.

Zayn’s not going to push this anymore tonight. She’s not. Or at least, she’s going to stop after this.

Sinking down on Liam’s dick, she informs him, “I’ve heard it’s even _better_ for men.”

* * *

A couple of days after one of their discussions, Zayn opens their browser history and finds that Liam has done some research on “gay sex”, “anal sex men” and “male gspot”.

He didn’t bring it up in conversation, and probably hasn’t realised that Zayn _knows_ he’s been doing some research, but the next time Zayn goes down on Liam, she pushes her finger against Liam’s hole again.

He doesn’t freak out this time, not even when Zayn wriggles her finger into the tight ring of muscle.

She can feel Liam clench around her finger, his dick twitching hard in her mouth moments before he comes.

It’s progress.

* * *

Liam doesn’t ask what Zayn is doing when they’re taking a shower and she slips her soapy fingers against his hole.

Instead he remains still, legs slightly spread as Zayn circles her other arm around Liam’s front, pulling at his cock while she kisses his shoulder.

She doesn’t get him off there, instead makes sure that all traces of soap are gone when she turns off the shower.

Next, she has Liam lie down on the bed.

Zayn takes her time, kissing his thighs and swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock before moving down to suck on Liam’s balls.

He makes keening sounds at that, his leg coming up to rest on Zayn’s shoulder—which she’s absolutely fine with. More than that. More that—it’s quite perfect, honestly.

Pressing her tongue against Liam’s perineum makes him moan louder, and Zayn breaks away from him to see his hard cock is dripping precome onto his belly. Liam’s chest is heaving and he has his arm thrown over his face, but he’s not saying _no_.

Zayn tells him, “Turn around.”

Liam does, and she watches the way his limbs shake before he lies down.

She is gentle when she spreads his legs. Liam’s hips push into the sheets, seeking friction against his cock, and Zayn knows that he can get off from just this so she’ll have to hurry.

Not too much, though.

The first lick of her tongue against Liam’s hole has him freeze beneath her touch.

She gives him some time before flicking her tongue against his skin again. It’s burning hot under her mouth, and she can hear Liam choke back noises—groans, probably.

Zayn continues, growing bolder as she starts to push her tongue into his arse. Liam tastes of musk and soap and it gets her wet enough to feel slick dripping down her thighs, giving in to the need to slip in one finger just to keep the throbbing feeling at bay while she continues to focus on Liam.

It doesn’t take very long before Liam starts to push back against her tongue. He’s also moaning properly now, having given up on the effort of staying quiet.

She can see Liam’s legs tremble and with her hands—one still wet from her pussy—she pulls him onto his knees.

This time, she lubes up a finger and slides it into his arse, pushing in all the way in one fluid movement as she reaches around for his cock.

She continues to push her tongue against her own finger, fucking him gently and feeling around for Liam’s prostate.

It takes a little while, but when she finds the little bundle of muscles and presses down on it, a shock runs through Liam’s entire body. His hips shoot forward hard enough that Zayn almost loses her balance, and then Liam’s cock is shooting spunk all over the sheets, cock twitching hard in her hand as she strokes him through it.

Afterwards, Liam fucks her with his fingers.

He doesn’t kiss her mouth.

They don’t talk about it after, because Liam clams up every time Zayn brings things up.

She lets it go.

* * *

There’s more arse play after that night.

Usually Zayn is the one to start things, and although Liam doesn’t talk about it, he doesn’t seem to mind.

Then, of course, there is the night where she’s blowing him and he grabs her hand, gently leading it down to his bum. The intent behind it is clear, even more so when Liam is the one to hand Zayn the lube as well.

These are all reasons why Zayn almost suffers a heart attack when she comes home and finds her strap-on with the full set of dildos spread out on the bed.

It can’t be a reason for Liam to leave her—he knew she had them before, and he knew she wasn’t about to throw them out. (What Liam doesn’t know is that sometimes, when he isn’t home, she’ll pull out the set and put on the harness with the double-ended dildo, pretending to have a real cock as she jerks off and feels the plastic press against her clit, rubbing her to orgasm.)

Liam is in the adjacent bathroom; Zayn didn’t hear before because he’s in the bath.

When she walks in, he looks up at her a little sheepishly. Zayn raises her eyebrows at him.

Liam shrugs and looks a bit like he wants to sink down into the water and bury himself under the suds. Instead he opens his mouth and tells her, “I figured—“

Zayn wants to finish that sentence for Liam. Say, _that I’m really fucking into this?_ Or _that you’d give it a go after all_?

She knows Liam sometimes needs a little while to sort things out for himself, though.

It’s true now, too, because Liam says, “That it was time.”

“That it was time?”

Zayn needs to hear this from Liam’s mouth. Just this _once_. Even knowing he’s into it, having sex without audible consent is still really bloody weird.

“For you to fuck me.”

Liam isn’t fond of talking about shit like this, but Zayn is happy that he’s managed to say it. It means enough, really, it means that he likes having his arse touched even if he may still have issues talking about that part of what’s going on.

“Yeah,” Zayn nods. “I suppose it is, then.” She smirks, and Liam blushes. “Are you going to get out of the bath so I can fuck you?”

She can hear Liam’s breath stutter as she turns back to the bedroom.

* * *

By the time Liam comes in, Zayn’s got her strap on fixed to her hips. She’s put in the smallest dildo she owns, a black plastic one that’s smooth and curves up a little. Non-threatening is absolutely what she’s trying to go for, here.

Seeing her stops Liam dead in his tracks.

Zayn allows him to take his time looking—watches as his gaze is first caught by the harness around her hips and then moves up to her tits.

_Shit,_ that’s not a surprise. Zayn knows she looks hot as fuck like this. Liam looks like he’d like to eat her, and if she’d had white skin, her blush would’ve been showing.

After several long minutes during which she wonders if Liam will flee, regardless of his growing erection, Liam finally walks closer.

He kisses her the way he always does, and when Zayn presses her plastic cock against Liam’s real cock, he kisses her deeper. One of his hands finds her breast, cupping it and squeezing, while the other dips down to her arse, pulling her flush against Liam’s body.

“You look hot,” Liam mutters, rubbing his thumb against her nipple, and Zayn moans into his mouth.

She’s the one to first break the snog, afraid that Liam is going to chicken out or maybe keep snogging her without an incentive to move on.

“Lie down on the bed,” she tells him.

This time, Liam spreads his legs for her and everything, even prepping is easier. She suspects he might have tried to do it by himself before she got home, too slick for the amount of lube she just poured on her fingers.

The dildo is slender enough that Zayn doesn’t have to go up to a third finger. She’s not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing, because Liam’s pushing back against her hand, his breath already coming faster. He has his arm thrown across his eyes, and the flush of his arousal extends down to his chest.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Zayn tells him. She’s trying to go for matter of fact, but it comes out with a heavy edge of desperation.

Liam just opens his legs wider, and when she finally presses the tip of her dick against his hole, he groans out, “ _Yes_.”

It feels fucking fantastic, the way Liam’s body lets her slide in without any resistance—the way she’s making Liam moan with the roll of her hips.

There’s no double end to this dildo, but there’s enough space in the harness to slide her fingers up her thighs to gather some extra slick, reaching around to push them into her own wet pussy as she fucks into Liam’s hole.

Even the idea of this drives her wild, thinking about getting to do this has given her some of the best orgasms in recent memories, and each time Liam moans she feels a rush of heat spread through her body.

He moans a lot, is the thing.

Liam is more into this than Zayn could have imagined, his cock leaking in no time and he keeps begging her, “ _harder, shit Z, need more, need_ more _now!”_

She can feel sweat prickling at the back of her neck, pushing in harder and harder, finally clenching once around her own fingers before pulling them out and using her own wetness to wank off Liam.

He’s coming in no time at all, spilling all over his stomach as he arches off the bed and grabs at his pillow, moaning desperately.

Zayn keeps going for a little while, until Liam’s lying slack against the bed, and then she _has_ to pull out and scramble around for another of the dildos.

Liam is watching her but not attempting to touch as she sits back with spread legs and slides in one of her bigger toys, stretching her wide. She’s wet enough that it goes easily even without lubricant, and she sets up a rhythm for herself, fast and short pushes that are aimed at her g-spot.

Her hand is trembling already, and finally Liam sits up, starting to unbuckle the straps.

Zayn helps him to the best of her ability, moaning and breathing hard even before Liam buries his face in her pussy.

He licks at her clit, pushing her hand using the dildo out of the way and taking over for her. It feels even better when she tenses up her muscles around the dildo, feeling the ridges of it rub against the soft skin and her quivering muscles underneath.

It takes no time at all before she’s starting to feel the first signals of her orgasm, and then the feeling very quickly ricochets from _good_ to _if i could always feel like this_ moments before her pussy tightens impossibly around the plastic, the harsh tense-and-release of her climax sending jolts of pleasure throughout her entire body as she digs her fingers into Liam’s sweaty hair.

When she’s finished, Liam pulls out the toy, leaving Zayn to feel empty and throbbing before he dives in to lick her clean.

She came hard and satisfyingly enough to not expect another orgasm any time soon, but feeling Liam’s mouth on her feels good enough that Zayn allows him to indulge for a while, before she pushes him away and smiles down at him.

“Let’s go shower, yeah?”

Liam uses his finger to wipe some slick from his cheeks, licking it off before he smiles.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

[end]


End file.
